Perfect Buu
The legendary Super Buu has escaped hell with the absorbed Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold and the Ginyu force. Perfect Buu used his new powers to destroy the gate between earth and hell. Perfect Buu has the power level of 33,400,500 as he leaves hell but when he absorbs Majin Buu he gains 6,599,500 power which reaches 40,000,000. Perfect Buu was defeated by Goku, Vegeta and Gohan fused into Gokanta and the power of the Dragon balls. Perfect Buu was created when Babidi has a plan to escape hell and live again so he decides to free Super Buu and make him absorb the others so he has enough power to escape and eradicate Goku. Perfect Buu doesn't just get his power from absorbtion, he also gets it from the atmosphere. He gains alot of his power from distant planets draining it's life. Encounter with Goku Goku and Perfect Buu engage in battle at Dende's lookout where Goku gets beaten by Perfect Buu using a Ki Blast that would of destroyed Goku in one blow if he hadn't of used instant transmission. Perfect Buu then goes on a destruction spree looking for Goku as Goku is preparing for Perfect Buu. Goku learns that Perfect Buu is the fusion between all the different villains in hell and the only way to stop him is if he destroys Buu from the inside. King Kai tells Goku that there is a way to beat Perfect Buu by using the three-way fusion technique that drains alot of power and only lasts five minutes. Bulma suggests that they use the dragon balls to increase the time limit of the fusion and she goes off to locate the dragon balls. Goku and Vegeta confronts Buu in the mean time to save remaining lives. Even though they do not stand a chance. Bulma returns with the Dragon balls and Goku uses the new learnt three-way fusion technique to create Gokanta with Vegeta and Gohan. Gokanta Vs. Perfect Buu When Goku, Vegeta and Gohan used the three-way fusion technique, they became Gokanta whom has a power level of over 34,000,000,000 generating mass amounts of energy. The three-way fusion technique draws major energy from all three of the users which could lead to certain death. Bulma summons Shenron and asks if Gokanta can have an unlimited supply of energy for an hour while he defeats Perfect Buu. Shenron grants this. By that time, Perfect Buu finds Majin Buu and absorbs him causing Perfect Buu to have a major increase in strength and power. Gokanta locates Buu at Mr. Satan's house when Gokanta uses Instant transmission with Buu to Hell seeing as though the barrier between hell and earth has been broken. Gokanta and Buu enrage in mass conflict that destroys almost everything in their path. Gokanta ends up defeating Buu using Infinite Shock inside Buu leaving him powerless. Gokanta then enters Buu's body and locates the villains destroying Buu and reforming the barrier. Gokanta SSJ3 power level: 78,000,000,000 Gokanta SSJ2 power level: 56,000,000,000 Gokanta SSJ power level: 41,000,000,000 Gokanta power level: 34,000,000,000 Perfect Buu (normal): 33,400,000,000 Perfect Buu (Majin Buu): 40,000,000,000 Perfect Buu (Frieza's 2nd transformation): 46,000,000,000 Perfect Buu (Frieza's 3rd transformation): 54,000,000,000 Perfect Buu (Frieza's Final form 100%): 82.000.000.000 Perfect Buu (complete, Absorbed 17 distant planets and hell): 100,000,000,000 Beyond SSJ3 Gokanta: 88,100,492,000 Gokanta - Fusion of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan using the three-way fusion technique called Ki-mae. Gokanta is the most powerful being in the universe and this form can only be obtained once in a lifetime. Goku's power level to start with: 1,900,000,000 Vegeta's power level to start with: 1,890,000,000 Gohan's power level to start with: 1,760,000,000 Category:Characters